


Have We Met Before?

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Portals, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: Just as Chloe discovers the truth about Lucifer she finds herself transported to an alternate earth (Season 3 episode 26) and stuck in the role of the Chloe Decker in that world. All she needs to do is convince this timelines Lucifer and friends to help her. Sounds easy enough, Right?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Ella Lopez/Mazikeen
Comments: 55
Kudos: 248





	1. Eye's Wide Open

“It’s all true!” Chloe whispered as Lucifer lifted his head. He stood over the slain body of her former fiancée Marcus Pierce or Cain from the bible as Lucifer had told her over and over again.

She wasn’t sure what was true anymore, her partner of almost three years Lucifer Morningstar was really the Devil!

This too he had told her repeatedly, almost everyday. He never gave her proof. Now though she couldn’t deny it. He was looking at her with glowing red eyes and burnt red skin, his normal handsome face was looking like something out of a nightmare. There was something sinister to the look of his form.

“Detective?” He asked in a confused tone. He had looked relieved at first that she was unharmed from the gunshot bullet she had taken to the chest. She had been wearing a vest at the time. Then in a blink of an eye she and Lucifer were on a roof a building away. 

She had been knocked out by the bullet so she wasn’t sure what was going on, but who better than the devil to explain.

“Lucifer….your face….?” She whispered. “It’s all true….”

Lucifer gasped. “Detective-Chloe….I am so sorry.” With that he turned around and blood soaked beautiful white wings unfurled from his back and he began to fly away. 

“Wait!” Chloe called. “Don’t leave!” But he didn’t look back; he just kept going.

***

After she was allowed to leave the crime scene, the first place she drove was to his nightclub Lux. The penthouse he lived above was empty. Like before when he had left for Vegas, things were covered up in white sheets.

Her heart clenched as she realized she may never see him again. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she sank to the floor.

He couldn’t leave her….She had just discovered who he was, she wasn’t afraid. She loved him.

There was a whooshing noise as she looked up to see a man standing over her. He had long brown hair with light green eyes. He looked to be in his mid forties with a very muscular build. A long silver robe touched the ground as he took a step closer. “Do you know where Sameal is?” He asked in a deep voice.

“Who?” Chloe asked, completely baffled. 

The man sighed, clearly irritated. “Maybe he goes by another name here….let me think….ah yes, the lightbringer?” Chloe shook her head and the man pinched the bridge of his nose. “You humans sometimes call him the Devil, does that ring a bell?”

Her eyes widened. “Lucifer?!” 

He nodded and smiled slightly. “Yes! Do you know where he is?”

Chloe fought back tears. “No….He left me….” 

“Left you?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe said carefully. She wasn’t sure who this man was, clearly an angel but she didn’t trust him. “What do you want with Lucifer?” 

“He needs to stand trial for what he has done. He has killed a human, that is not allowed.”

Chloe paled. “He was protecting me!”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Cares about you a lot, does he?” 

She bit her lip. “I don’t even know where he is!” 

“But I’m sure he will back. Now that I have his human.”

Cold sweat began to trickle down Chloe’s back as she made a run for the elevator, the man was in pursuit. Clearly baffled about elevators. In the cab Chloe got to her knees and prayed. Prayed to be somewhere safe, with Lucifer. 

Suddenly a bright light began to fill the space and Chloe started to scream before she passed out.


	2. Different Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Seeks out Lucifer to figure out what is going on.

As Chloe awoke she noticed she wasn’t in the elevator anymore but some fancy looking trailer. Way nicer than the one she had during Hot Tub Highschool. She blinked a few times, standing with shaky legs she made it to the door and opened it. 

It looked like she was on a movie set, a short woman with short red curly hair and a zebra print dress came walking over to her. 

“Miss Decker!” She exclaimed in a delighted tone. “We were getting worried about you, you're due on set ten minutes ago!” 

Chloe shook her head, she needed to find Lucifer. “I don’t know what is happening.” She admitted. 

“Oh dear,” The woman fretted. “Did Fred not send you the script?” With a panic look she went off to another trailer but called back. “Don’t worry, I will get it for you.” 

This was her chance to get the hell out of there. She made a mad dash for the parking lot, she got many strange looks as she hailed a cab.

The driver's eyes lit up as he turned around in his seat to ask her where to go. “Are you Chloe Decker?” He asked in awe. 

“Umm….yeah. Look I am kinda in a hurry. Please, I need to get to Lux.”

“Sure, sure.” He said as he started the car up.

After paying for the ride Chloe took the time to look through her purse she had with her. She had a slightly different drivers licence and way more credit cards. There was also a picture of a large German Shepherd dog with the name Pepper scribbled on the back. No pictures of Trixie, or Dan and Ella or any of her other friends.

She felt a lump form in her stomach as she reached deep into the purse and pulled her cell phone out and dialed her daughter’s number. 

When a french speaking woman answered. Chloe began to panic, she pushed into Lux but was stopped at the door by a tall bouncer.

“No cuts.” He huffed. 

“Joe?” She asked as it dawned on her, that's who this was. He looked very different. “It’s me, Chloe Decker.” He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Detective Decker?” She tried again. Frustrated she decided to stop fooling around. “I need to see Lucifer.”

“No one just **_see’s_ **Mr. Morningstar.” He said stiffly.

Suddenly a different voice broke in. “Now, Joseph. No need to be rude. This is the lovely Chloe Decker, actress of all those action films and my personal favorite, Hot Tub High school.” Lucifer smirked. 

Chloe gasped as she took in his appearance. His scratchy beard was slightly longer and his brown hair was combed differently and he seemed to be wearing a little more mascara. He was still very handsome, but it wasn’t **_her_ **Lucifer. 

“Lucifer.” She breathed out in relief as she wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so glad to see you.”

He stiffened as he finally returned the embrace. “Errr ummm….no offence love but have we met before?”

She looked up in shock. “What?” 

“Not that I’m complaining.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender. Suddenly a bunch of flashes went off. Paparazzi, she even recognized Josh but that wasn’t right. They put him in jail over two years ago! 

Lucifer looked to be in his element as they circled. “Perhaps we should chat in private love.” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes, let's go to the penthouse.” She agreed quickly. 

***

At least the penthouse looked the same, Chloe thought as she sat on the long tan sofa. Lucifer walked over and handed her a glass of wine, she took it,

“So, you really don’t know who I am?” She asked, trying not to sound hurt when Lucifer shook his head and sipped his whisky. “I think….” She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. “I think that something happened to me in my….ummmm timeline?” She didn’t risk looking up at him, just kept talking. “The Lucifer from there has been my partner for almost three years.” She took a pause. “My work partner. I work with the LAPD, he is a civilian consultant and helps me solve homicides.” 

This Lucifer looked like he was trying and failing to hold in laughter. “Miss Decker that is….one of the most far fetched stories I think I have ever heard.” Then he broke out into chuckles. “I mean why in Dad’s name would I become a civilian consultant of all things!” He almost doubled over.

Chloe frowned. “It’s true!” 

He wiped a tear from his eye. “Forgive me for not believing this tall tale.” 

She then had an idea. A terrible idea. If he reacted the same way he had before then she would be stuck in this new world alone.

“Lucifer?” She spoke softly.

He stopped laughing and sighed. “Hmmmm?” 

“Can you show me your….your devil face please?” 

His joking mood vanished as he inhaled sharply. “What are you?” He hissed.

“I’m Chloe,” Then she realized he must have thought she had been spying on him or some sort of powers to gain this knowledge. “I have known you for three years. Like I said. You are my best friend.” 

His eyes narrowed but he walked over to her and kneeled down and gazed into her eyes. “Chloe Decker, what do you truly desire?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t work on me. Please I know this is a lot for you. Trust me, it is for me too. I don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red in frustration of her answer. He stood up and went to the bar for another drink. “So you are from an alternate Earth.” His tone was even.

“I think so. Is there such a thing?” 

He nodded. “Dad can make as many as he likes. We are nothing but puppets to dance in his amusement.” He downed his drink. “Why should I help you get back?” He asked suddenly. “What’s in it for me?” 

Chloe blinked in surprise. “Because you're my friend….” She said sadly. He looked taken back at her tears. “What do you want?” 

It took him a moment to think about it. “I want to know about this **_other_ **Lucifer. Share with me the stories of your partnership. I won’t deny I find you fascinating Miss Decker. You can resist my power and do seem to know me and I want to figure out what game my father is playing by sending you here.” 

“God is playing a game?” Chloe asked nervously.

He smirked and raised a hand upwards. “Always.” 

Chloe nodded. “Okay, but if I agree to this can you do something for me?” She asked in a small voice.

“And what would that be my dear?” 

She smiled. “Don’t call me miss Decker, call me Detective.”

“As you wish, **_Detective_ **.” He said in a sinfully sweet voice. 

Chloe laughed. “Great, it’s a deal.” 


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe discovers more differences between the timelines.

“So where too Detective?” Lucifer asked as they made their way to the parking garage near Lux. 

“First I need to head to my mother’s house. I hope she still lives there. I don’t think I share an apartment with Maze in this world.” She added as she walked.

Lucifer’s steps faulted. “Maze? My demon Mazikeen?” He sounded beyond shocked. 

“Yep, she’s been living with Trixie and I for a few years now.”

“Oooh, who’s Trixie? A stripper or hooker you live with as well?” He asked in a giddy voice, before she could respond he started again. “Do you lady’s have pillow fights?” 

“Trixie is my daughter! She just turned ten.” Chloe interrupted. 

“Oh….you have a spawn….” He said as he tapped the button on his keys to unlock his car.

Chloe jumped in surprise when the doors to a red Audi convertible unlocked. “Where is the corvette?”

He frowned. “Well I do have several, but this is my main car.” He said as he climbed in.

“Oh.” Was all Chloe could say.

Lucifer sighed in frustration. “Is this not the car the **_other_ **Lucifer drives?” His tone was playful but there was something hidden beneath. 

“No, but this is fine. I like it.” She smiled up at him.

Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. _‘Bloody hell woman, what are you doing to me?’_ He thought as he drove.

During the ride Chloe began to fill him in on the cases she had worked on in the other world. He wasn’t surprised at the first one. Delilah had been killed in this timeline too but instead of this lovely detective showing up to solve it, he had gotten Dan Espinoza. Or Detective Dildo as he called him. Poor Delilah’s case had been an open and shut one. 

He felt a moment of rage building when he realized he longed to be in the other world….the one where he had met **_her_ **all those years ago.

Chloe was blissfully unaware of his mood as she paddled on. It wasn’t till they pulled up into her mother's driveway that she fell silent.

Chloe felt like she couldn’t breath. Her mother was out front in a lawn chair reading the newspaper but it was the sight of her father coming out with two glasses of ice tea that made her almost pass out.

“Monkey?” He asked, using her pet name as he watched them pull in. “What are you doing here?”

“Dad?” She choked out as she wrapped her arms around him. Her mother got up and gave her a worried look.

“Monkey?” Her father spoke again as she released him from the hug. “I thought you were on set till six?” 

“I wanted some time off.” She explained in a wobbly voice.

Lucifer had kept his distance, standing by the car and observing but even from here he could sense the Detective’s pain. He wasn’t yet sure why but something inside him was urging him forward to comfort her. 

It wasn’t till Chloe’s mother the actress Penelope Decker came up to him. “And who is this handsome devil?” She asked coyly.

“Penelope Decker, as I live and breathe.” He responded. “I am Lucifer Morningstar.” 

“Ah, yes. The club owner, right?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Among other things.”

Chloe was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her father was alive and well. Her thoughts were interrupted when her father spoke up.

“Chloe, maybe you and your new friend would like to come to dinner tonight?”

“Yes, of course dad!” She said quickly, looking back to Lucifer with her mother she smiled slightly. “Come on Lucifer!” She called. “We better get going.”

Lucifer walked over. “Did you find what you needed?” Lucifer asked as they got back into the car.

She nodded. “Yes, we are going back tonight at six….is that okay?”

“Yes Detective, I enjoyed meeting you mother.”

By the time they reached the penthouse the emotional storm that had been brewing in Chloe spilled out.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked tentatively as she began sobbing as they sat out on the balcony. 

“I’m sorry,” She said, wiping her eyes. “I haven’t seen my dad since I was nineteen. He died about two weeks after Hot tub high school….I can’t believe he is alive….but talking to him I realized that Trixie isn’t alive here. According to dad I have never been married, I used to have a dog named Pepper and I live in a condo on the beachfront….alone.”

“Yes but don’t worry Detective, your urchin is alive and well in your timeline. I shall get you back there. I promise. I am a devil of my word.”

Chloe reached over the space between them and took his hand. “I know Lucifer. Thank you.”

He froze then gently pulled his hand back. “Your welcome. Why don’t I get you a nice glass of wine, or would you prefer something different?” 

“No, that sounds perfect. Lucifer….?”

“Yes?” 

She sighed. “Am I a bad person if all I can think about is if I leave then I am killing my father. I love my father and my daughter. Why do I have to choose between them?”

Lucifer looked deep into her eyes. “Chloe Decker, you are not a bad person. That is a completely logical way to think. However it is not your fault. You did not kill your father, you mustn't blame yourself.”

“What if I had done something different in this timeline that saved him? What if-”

“Darling, I can assure you none of this is your fault. What is that saying you humans have ‘It’s all part of God's plan?’ If you wish to lay blame maybe start there.”

“I guess….I’m just trying to keep it together for this dinner tonight. Do you have any plans on how to get me home by the way?” She asked.

“I may have to ask my brother Amenidiel to help us. You said right before you found yourself here you were confronted by an Angel and from what you have described I believe it was Raguel, the angel of justice. He normally is fair, but perhaps he was very cross with me. You never did tell me what it was I did.”

Chloe paled. “It doesn’t matter.”

His eyes flashed. “We have a deal Detective, you tell me about your timeline.”

Tears began to slip out of her eyes. “Okay but not right now….please….”

He sighed. “Very well.” Things were quiet for a moment then Lucifer spoke up. “May I offer you some advice?” He asked suddenly, she nodded. “I don’t care much for my dad but you clearly do for yours. I can tell he is proud of you and since you are not able to see him, yet, in your timeline. Perhaps look at this as an opportunity to spend a little more time with him.” 

Chloe smiled. “That is very sweet, your right. Thank you Lucifer.” 

“Bloody Hell, the Devil is not sweet.” He grumbled. “Now, chop chop we only have a few hours before we are due at your parent’s and you look like you need a nice relaxing bath. If you desire I could join you?” He gave her a sly smile.

“Nice try, but I think I will take a bath. See you in a half an hour.” With that she turned and went to find the washroom. 


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to spend time with her father.

Chloe’s hands shook slightly as she rang the doorbell and waited for her parents to open the door. 

Lucifer could feel the tension coming off her in waves, he wished desperately to console her. Instead he just stood by her side as her parents let them in.

Chloe hugged her father first, then her mother. The house had been decorated differently. The room Trixie had used when they had stayed here looked to be a den or office of sorts. The fireplace was a beautiful brick stone. Nothing like the electric one her mother had in her timeline.

“Sweetie, why don’t you and Lucifer take a seat and I’ll get dinner. I hope you like Italian Lucifer.” 

“Sounds lovely my dear, would you like a hand?” He asked. When Chloe's mother nodded he headed for the kitchen to give the Detective some time with her father.

In the living room Chloe sat across from her dad. She didn’t know how to start a conversation, she was so nervous. “So, how is work going dad?” She figured that was a good place to start.

“Same old. You know I just work behind a desk all day honey, your mother wouldn’t sleep a wink if I went back to being a detective.”

Chloe laughed. “Yeah. Dad, what would you think if I ever became a detective?” He didn’t look pleased. “If I ever decided I wanted to be….would it bother you?”

He took a deep breath. “Chloe, I honestly think you would be a fantastic detective. The reason I always pushed you into acting so much is because…. I have been shot at, attacked and nearly stabbed and those things don’t scare me. Not half as much as when I think about them happening to you. Chloe, I know you always wanted to join the police force and we had this talk after your twentieth birthday when you decided to take that movie deal. I guess the answer is yes Chloe. If you do decide to join the LAPD, I would be very proud. I love you Monkey, I am always proud of you.” With that he pulled Chloe into his arms.

“You have no idea how much that means to me Dad….” She whispered. 

“I do hope I am not interrupting but dinner is ready.” Lucifer said as he came into the room.

***

Chloe usually did everything to avoid having a family dinner with her mother but she cherished every moment of the evening. Lucifer had been charming and had one over her mother ameditly. John Decker however felt the need to point out his excellent marksmanship, making Chloe laugh. 

As Lucifer drove Chloe back to Lux she was fighting very hard to stay awake. By the time they got up to the penthouse she curled up on the sofa, content and cozy.

“Detective, are you sure you don’t want to sleep in the bed?” Lucifer asked as he looked down at her snuggled in the blankets.

“Naw, I’m okay Lucifer. I wouldn’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”

He chuckled. “Very considerate darling but I was hoping we could share.”

Chloe bit her lip and sighed. “I don’t know….it doesn’t seem like a good idea….” 

“How about I swear all we will do is sleep, no funny business. Devil’s honor.” 

That was how Lucifer found himself crawling into bed with the Detective. She was almost asleep already and had taken up most of the blankets. “Tomorrow I will contact Amenideil and see what he can do to help us.” He said softly.

She hummed a reply. “I think I want to go to the LAPD tomorrow and see if I can get some equipment. I feel very naked without my gun and badge.” 

Lucifer huffed. “If only you were naked….”

Chloe smirked and raised herself up her elbow. “ **_What_ ** was that?”

Lucifer blinked and looked away. “Nothing love, just get some rest are you sure I can’t get you some proper clothes to sleep in. My dress shirt is too long for you.” 

“No way, I won’t let me dress me up in a cast offs outfit again.” She said as she rolled her eyes.

Lucifer sighed. “So I had done that before?” He asked as he stared at the ceiling and tried to put together the other Lucifer’s life. 

“Oh yeah, that was the Players case…..We were doing a sting to draw out the kidnappers and in order to do that you hosted the event at Lux so we could find the people responsible.” 

“And we did?” 

“Yeah, you did. It was one of our first cases….” She began to drift as her eyes fell closed.

Lucifer didn’t ask anything else. He just lay there and listened to her breathing as he tried to figure out why his chest was so tight. He had never felt this emotion before….was he jealous?

He huffed a soft chuckle. No, the Devil doesn’t get jealous, especially when who he would direct his feelings towards was himself. This other Lucifer had gotten to share over three years with the Detective. He knew it wasn’t right that he longed for her to stay but he did. If these were the only days he got to spend with this fascinating human that he would enjoy every moment. Until cruel fate took her from him. 


	5. Jealous Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer can't seem to understand his new feelings.

Chloe woke up first and decided to start breakfast. By the time Lucifer woke up she was mostly done. 

He didn’t come out right away, she heard the sound of the shower so she put a lid over his plate. When she realized she didn’t have any clothes she turned on her cell phone to see if she could have someone grab her something to wear.

She managed to take a temporary leave from working on her latest movie once she called the number from one of the missed calls on her cell. She found a contact that was listed under ‘Personal Assistant’. 

She called in and spoke to a nervous sounding man named Karl, he agreed to stop by her condo and bring over at least two weeks worth of clothes.

Lucifer finally finished the pancakes she had made and came over to her. “I am going to call my brother now….so ummm I guess be prepared for that.”

Chloe nodded. “I’m sure it will be okay, I have met Amenadiel before.” 

Lucifer tried not to growl as he placed his hands together. Within seconds the world was brought to a stand still. Chloe froze, honestly Lucifer was a bit surprised. Chloe was immune to his powers but it seemed she was still affected by his brothers.

“Hello Luci.” Amenadiel said. His voice was deep and he wore his standard Silver City attire. His sheek black wings folded into his back. “Tell me why you have called me here, I assume it’s not for me not to take back to Hell?”

“No dear brother, I require some knowledge of this individual,” He waved a hand at Chloe who was still frozen in place. “Please unthaw her brother.”

Amenidiel sighed. “That is dangerous. Humanity cannot mix with divinity!”

“Calm down, she came to me. She already knew who I was. Just hear her out.” Lucifer tried to defuse the tension. 

Amenidiel took a deep breath and let his hold on time resume. 

Chloe looked around and noticed Amenidiel had appeared. He too looked slightly differned, longer beard and wore some strange attire. He looked slightly more muscular than she remembered. 

“Hey Amenadiel,” She said softly. At his shocked look she smiled a little. “I am Chloe Decker, I hope Lucifer has explained things before he called you.”

Amenidiel’s eyes narrowed. “He told me almost nothing, I only know that you require my help.”

Chloe nodded and presided to tell him the same story she told Lucifer, minus the whole killing Cain parts. She was hoping not to share that with anyone. Unfortunately Amenidiel asked the same question.

“If Raguel is involved then Lucifer must have done something very bad.” He turned to glare at Lucifer. “I will fly back to the Silver City and speak with some of our siblings and see if I can learn anything there.”

“Thank you brother, this means a lot.” Lucifer said earnestly. 

Amenidiel chuckled before he revealed his dark wings. “She is good for you brother. You're changing.” With that he flew off.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and let out a low growl. “Well Detective, since you have already met my brother in the other timeline before, you know how much of a bore he is. Let us continue with your plan to head down to the station.” 

Chloe nodded. “Do you think it’s stupid that I feel I need my gun?” 

“Not at all, although I am delighted to see how you manage to convince the police to hand over a gun.”

She sighed. “Look if anything goes down I need to be able to protect myself.” 

Lucifer just laughed. “Darling, I’m the Devil. I can protect you!” He said gleefully. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Not if you get shot! Or stabbed!” She retorted. 

“If that were to happen the knife will break or the bullet won’t leave a mark. Surly the **_other_ **Lucifer has protected you?” His tone turned from joking to angry.

“Yes, he has!” Chloe said, taken off guard. “We protect each other. We are partners. Lucifer early on in our partnership you told me to shoot you, to prove you were the Devil and I did….” She closed her eyes as she saw the moment replaying in her mind. “You bled, you seemed surprised. After that you told me I made you vulnerable. I guess you meant that literally….” 

Lucifer’s face was unreadable. “So….what you're saying is I am the stronger out of the two of us!” His tone was upbeat and happy.

“Lucifer, if I really am the cause of that to my Lucifer then I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Lucifer suddenly felt that feeling in his chest again. Jealousy? “What makes you think I am anything like **_your_ **Lucifer?” He snapped. His eyes turned red and his skin shifted back and forth between his devil face and human one. “You and I made a deal, so far you haven’t given me the full story. Perhaps you best go to the station on your own.”

Chloe paled. “I thought you never broke your deals?” She asked looking into his eyes without fear.

“I never break a deal, Detective. However at this moment I have no desire to hear about your perfect timeline. Go on your own, I need some time alone.” 

Chloe took a deep breath. “Fine, no problem.” She turned to leave and paused before she stepped into the elevator. “My timeline isn’t perfect, just so you know. My father is dead….and for what it’s worth even if you are nothing like the other Lucifer, I still like you. You are still my friend.” With that she let the doors close. 

A hollow feeling sinking in. Lucifer took a sip of his drink then drained it. In a fit of rage he threw it across the room shattering the glass against the wall. “Chloe Decker….what are you doing to me….” He choked out in a bitter tone.


	6. The Detective, Dan and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds Dan and Lucifer tries to make amends.

As Chloe got out of the cab in front of the station she was pleasantly surprised to see some familiar faces of co-workers. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to go about this but if she was going to face off against one of Lucifer’s siblings she needed to be armed with something. She knew that bullets would at least slow a celestial down. 

The inner part of the bullpen was mostly empty, she looked around to find one of her best friends Ella Lopez. She popped her head into the lab but there was an older balding man sitting at her station. 

“Can I help you ma’am?” He asked in a gruff voice. 

“I’m looking for Ella Lopez,” Chloe said, then sighed at the baffled look she got. Ella wasn’t here. “How about Dan Espinoza?”

“Oh, yeah his office is over to the left.” He said, then turned back to his desk.

‘Office?’ Chloe thought as she walked over to a large oak door. The Dan she knew worked in the bullpen with her, he had gotten demoted a few years ago. Clearly this Dan was doing very well for himself, he was the lieutenant. 

Knocking at the door she was happy to see that Dan looked no different than he had the last time she had seen him. However it was clear they hadn’t met here so she had to think on her feet.

“Can I help you?” He asked as he opened the door slightly.

“Yes, my name is Chloe Decker. Maybe you have heard of me?”

Dan blinked a few times then nodded, looking starstruck. “Wow, it really is you!” He exclaimed.”

“Yeah, I am here researching a role for an upcoming film.” She said as she walked through the threshold and sat down on the wooden chair facing his desk. “I was told you're the man who can help me?” Batting her eyelashes had never hurt before when she used to flirt with Dan.

“How can I help Miss Decker.” He asked shyly. 

But before she could say anything Lucifer came into the room. He looked rather disheveled. “Ah there you are!” He proclaimed. 

“Mr. Morningstar!” Dan snapped. “Get the hell out of here!” He motioned to Chloe. “I am busy at the moment.” 

“Yes, yes. Very busy I can see Detective Dildo.” He said sarcastically. “But the good Detective and I need to have a talk. So let's speed this up shall we?”

“You are even crazier than usual.” Dan remarked. “Get lost.”

“Daniel. Don’t think I have forgotten that favor you owe me, hmmmm?” 

Dan frowned. “Fine! What do you want?” 

“I desire a police issued firearm please and thank you. Oh and the bullets for it.” He said simply. 

Dan scoffed. “You know I can’t do that.” 

Lucifer walked closer and towered over Dan. “You know how this little police office is run Daniel, they will look the other way because they follow your lead. The cuts, payoffs….and the tragic death of Tony Paluchi. Currently ruled as a suicide am I right?” When Dan stuttered and tried to speak Lucifer cut him off again. “You wanted power and influence and I arranged it for you even though you failed to find justice for my dear friend all those years ago. I grant favors, it’s what I do but I **_loathe_ **you and wish for our business to be concluded here and now. So that I will need that gun and a temporary police badge.” 

“Hey that wasn’t-” What ever Dan was going to say was cut off by the red flash in Lucifer’s eyes. “I ummm….I will go get that stuff.” He looked back at Chloe with panicked eyes.

“Don’t worry, she is with me.” Lucifer said with joy. “Now be a good boy and fetch away!” 

As Dan left to get the items Chloe was left stunned by what she had just learned. “Dan isn’t like this.” She said. What could have gone so wrong?

***

After they left the station Lucifer had insisted they stop and grab some dinner while they waited for Amenidiel to return.

“So….” He began as he cut into his lasagna. “You said Detective Dildo isn’t a douche in your world?” He asked.

“Are you sure you want me to talk about my life and my world. I upset you earlier.” She said softly.

“I….I apologize.” He sounded like he was struggling to get the words out. “I am new to these **_feelings_ **.” He said it like a curse. “I felt like the other Lucifer had a better world than mine and I got angry and took it out on you.” 

“It’s okay, this whole thing must be strange for you too.” Chloe said kindly. “But you seem to be doing alright. Lux is packed and you still grant favors.”

He huffed. “Yes well, I have regrets on the one for Daniel. Chasing criminals sounds much more fun.”

She laughed. “Yeah it keeps you busy, that’s for sure. Maybe when all this is over you could work for the LAPD here?” She suggested. 

“And work with that dimwit. I think not. No, I’d rather work with you.” He said then looked stricken as he realized what he had just said.

She reached across the table and took his hand. “I know, but I can’t stay. I have a daughter and this Chloe needs her life back.”

“I don’t want this Chloe I want you….” He whispered looking into her eyes.

They were leaning towards each other, over the table. 

“Lucifer, we can’t do this….” She breathed. “It isn’t right.”

Lucifer pulled back immediately. “Why because I am the Devil?” He snapped.

“No, because I am not supposed to be here. Please, you know that. If we did something like that it will only hurt you more when I leave.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Very well Detective.” He said bitterly. “I guess I better get you back as soon as I can.”

“I didn’t mean to-” Chloe started.

“It’s fine. I am happy enough to get to know you for whatever time you allow me too….I have never felt like this before….I don’t think I have ever had a friend before.” He pondered. 

“What about Maze?” 

“Ah yes, Mazikeen. She serves me. She protects me because she has to. Not because she wants to. Besides she is far too busy with her play thing to spend much time with me.” 

“Plaything?” Chloe asked nervously. 

“My mechanic Ella.” He said as he took another bite of his meal.

Chloe pushed her chicken parm away. “Ella Lopez?” 

“Yes. Lovely woman. Ray of sunshine that’s for sure. What is she in your world, Detective?” 

“She works with us down at the precinct. As the forensic scientist. She is one of my best friends.” She missed all of her friends terribly. Most of all her daughter and Lucifer. She wondered where he was right now. Did his brother ever find him? Did he have to stand trial? What really happened to send her here? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucifer spoke. “You were saying before that you knew Daniel as well. Did he work with us?”

“Yeah, actually he is one of your friends. You call him Detective Douche.” Lucifer laughed at that. “He is going through a lot right now, his girlfriend Charlotte was just murdered.” 

“Hmmm, interesting he is married to a Charlotte here too, she is my lawyer. I cannot picture me and Dan friends.”

“He’s not so bad, in the last few years he has really picked it up. He cleaned up his act and is there for Trixie more and-”

“Why would he be there for your spawn?” Lucifer interrupted.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Dan was my ex husband okay. Let’s not make a big thing about it.” 

Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “Dearie me, perhaps I am living in a better timeline that I thought….you and that slimy wanker.” He huffed. “Did he blackmail you by chance?”

“No!” Chloe laughed. “Lucifer, he is my ex husband. We are better as friends, work was always more important to him but since the divorce he has been there for our daughter and that's what counts.” 

“I suppose that's what matters, listen love. Why don’t we take the rest to go and head back to the penthouse to see if Amenideil has learned anything.

“Okay, Lucifer?” She asked softly. “I hope you know that no matter what happens after this. I will always be your friend.”

“Even when you get **_your_ **Lucifer back you will think about me as a friend?” He asked, guarded. 

“Yes. You were right. You are not the same, you are your own person…..well Devil-” He chuckled as she continued. “And I am glad I met you.” 

“Likewise.” He said as he opened the side car door for her. Together they headed back to Lux. Lucifer felt like he was flying even without his wings. This was the happiest he had been in eons.


	7. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the original Timeline Lucifer discover's Chloe is missing and then is brought to trial.

Lucifer Flew until his wings couldn’t carry him anymore. He collapsed near the beach. He had his Devil face back. The Detective had seen his true form. He was monstrous. Lucifer felt roten, he had killed a human. 

A familiar whooshing sound had indicated another angel was here. He looked up, recognizing his brother Raguel, the Angel of Justice.

“Hello brother.” He said weakly.

Raguel bowed his head. “Sam.” He said in an even tone. “I am here to bring you to face judgement.”

“Very well. May I make one request?” 

“You may.” 

Lucifer sighed. “May you have Amenadiel give Chloe Decker a note I had written up for her. I left it in my safe at Lux.” 

Raguel’s eyes widened. “Err ummm….She may have disappeared….Look this isn’t my fault. I was trying to find you and she was at your lair and-”

The temperature spiked around them as Lucifer’s Devil form broke through. His voice shook as he spoke. “What did you  **_do_ ** ?” 

Raguel held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I swear, I did nothing. She ran from me and went into a metal transporting box and-”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You must mean the elevator, you dolt.”

“Yes, as I was saying. I got to it as it was closing and suddenly a bright light filled the box and she was gone.” 

“I have to find her!” 

“Brother. You must stand trial. Afterwards I shall help you find this Chloe Decker.”

Lucifer growled. “Fine.” He spat. “It’s not like I have a choice!”

Suddenly they found themselves in a large courtroom that Lucifer recognized. He was in the Silver City. The seats were full of his siblings. 

Azrael got out of her seat and ran to hug him. “Lu, it’s gonna be okay.” She whispered. 

He doubted it. He was a Killer. Watching Raguel take his seat the lights dimmed and everyone stopped talking.

“You are here before us today Sameal for two counts of murder. How do you plea?” Raguel asked.

It took Lucifer a moment to remember who he was referring too. He had killed his brother, Uriel. Even if it had been to save his mother and Chloe….he should have found another way.

“I am guilty.” He said simply.

Ragual sighed. “Do you not wish to offer an explanation for why you have done this?” 

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “As if that would help. I am the  **_Devil_ ** . You have all vilified me of almost as long as I can remember. Do you not expect me to be this mindless killer. You all think I am evil. What’s the bloody point?” He spat.

To his utter shock Amenideil stood up. “I know you are  **_not_ ** evil,brother. You punish evil. It wasn’t until I got a chance to know you did I discover how wrong my prejudice was. I beg of our family to hear him out. Please!” He looked up at Raguel.

“I agree!” Azrael spoke up next.

The next voice he heard shook him to his core. The voice of his twin Micheal. “Sam, I stand by you.” He was a mirror image of Lucifer. Once Lucifer would have considered him his favorite brother but after all they had been through during the rebellion he assumed Micheal hated him. However it seemed he was wrong.

“Are you all insane.” A new voice sounded. His sister  Ophaniel, her long pale blond hair pulled back over her shoulders and her light green eyes flickering with rage. She was almost as short as Azrael but always had fiercely protected Uriel. had stood up and looked down at Lucifer with disdain. “You have killed our brother….my twin Uriel! You deserve to rot in hell!” 

“Calm yourself Ophaniel.” Raguel shouted. “I understand you are in pain but let’s give Samael a chance to explain his actions before I deliver my verdict.”

Ophaniel sat back down and crossed her arms. “Very well.” She said in a disapproving tone.

Raguel turned back to his brother. “What say you Sam? Can you tell us why you have done such a thing?” He asked calmly.

“I did so because I am evil.” Lucifer snarled. “Just do it! Punish me! Finish me off!” 

Raguel sighed. “Samael I know there is more to this story and I wish to hear it. If you choose to be defiant right now I shall place you in a holding cell until we can resume this trial after I have spoken with father.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Just finish it already!” He begged.

“This court will resume in twenty four hours. Dismissed.” With that Lucifer found himself in a white room with a single bed and nothing else. It was then that he sank to his knees and began to sob.

“Father….Please do what you wish with me but make sure Chloe is alright….” 


	8. Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the other timeline Chloe and Lucifer enlist help from some familiar faces and Amenidiel discovers some clues to Chloe's predicament.

As Chloe and Lucifer entered the penthouse the spotted Amenidiel waiting near the bar. 

“Ah good, your back.” Lucifer said. “Well any luck?”

He nodded grimly. “Yes, Uriel is missing.”

“So?” Lucifer asked as he poured himself a drink as Chloe seated on the sofa. “Perhaps he just popped out to stretch his wings?”

“I suppose so but it is odd. He is always there to greet the new souls to Heaven. Ophineal is terribly upset. She has asked Remi to search for him but so far nothing.”

“Perhaps Maze could give it a go?” Lucifer suggested. “She and Ella are excellent bounty hunters.”

Chloe had to smile at the thought of Ella hunting down criminals with Maze. 

“What makes you so sure he is on Earth?” Amenidel asked. 

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m not but what else can we do brother?” 

“I think it’s time I speak to Father.” He declared. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Fine, be off with you. The Detective and I have a pair of bounty hunters to meet with.”

“I will be back as soon as I can.” Amenadiel promised. 

***

Lucifer pulled into a car repair shop. Chloe gave him a questioning look. “What the hell are we doing here?” She asked.

“I told you my dear, we are going to hire the best bounty hunters out there.”

Chloe then spotted Ella Lopez leaning over the front of a fancy blue sports car.

She smiled as they saw them. “NO WAY!” She exclaimed. “You brought Chloe Decker here!”

“Yes Miss Lopez. However can you keep your fandom to yourself please.”

Ella was unperturbed. “Chloe Decker! Oh my God!” Lucifer winced. “I am such a big fan!” She bounced forward and hugged her.

Chloe blushed and returned the embrace. “It’s nice to meet you Ella.”

“So what brings you too in today?”

Lucifer smirked as he leaned against his car. “How would you and the lovely Mazikeen like to track down a lost angel?”

Ella’s face lit up in utter joy. “ Oh sí!” 

At that moment the rumble of a motorcycle could be heard getting closer. Maze rode up and dismounted.

“Hey sexy,” She said coyly as she kissed Ella, then looked up to glare at Lucifer. “What do you want?”

“Calm down Mazikeen I just require your services.” Lucifer said evenly. “It seems my brother Uriel is missing and I thought you and Miss Lopez could have a nice hunt.”

Mazes gaze softened slightly. “Sounds like fun, but I don’t work for you so I want double my rate for this one. What do you say Ell’s?” She asked Ella who gave her flirty smile.

“Count me in. Looks like I have to postpone some demon play time though….” She added.

Maze licked her lips. “We can start in an hour….enough time?”

Ella doesn’t say anything but walks over to the front door and flips the open sign to closed.

***

  
  


The drive back was quiet. Chloe was pleased to see Ella again, especially since it seemed not only had she accepted Lucifer and Maze’s true forms but seemed happy with who she was here.

“Is everything alright Detective?” Lucifer asked as they began the elevator trip up to the penthouse.

“I was just thinking about Ella and Maze. They aren’t together in my timeline. In fact no one knows the truth about you. How did Ella learn?”

Lucifer sighed as he crossed the room to get them some drinks as they settled in on the couch. 

“Once I decided to stay one Earth I cut off my wings.” The shocked look from Chloe made him chuckle awkwardly. “Don’t worry darling it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Lucifer, isn’t that like cutting off….limbs?” 

“I just….I didn’t want them anymore. They were a symbol of my servitude to my father. I didn’t want to rule hell anymore so I had Maze sever them.”

“Lucifer….” She said softly. “I am so sorry. You are in so much pain.” Her voice wobbled.

He scoffed. “As I have said, my back doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Chloe looked down then whispered. “I wasn’t talking about your back.”

“Yes, well may I continue with my tale?” He asked slightly baffled at her words as she nodded. “With my wings gone I needed to get around somehow. A car seemed preferable. I mean, could you imagine the Devil sitting on a bus!” He chuckled. “Being new to this world I didn’t have much in ID or paperwork but I always have my wealth. It comes from being around since before the dawn of time. I sought Miss Lopez out when I heard she was a cleaver car thief. She stole my lovely Audi. In turn I provided the funds for her to set up shop in LA permitely, as well as be my personal mechanic.”

“I did know Ella stole cars but she only did it as a teen.” Chloe said. “She put all that behind her when she joined the LAPD.”

Lucifer nodded and went on with his story. “It wasn’t long after Maze had met Ella and they began to grow closer. One morning Maze came to me distraught that she had found Ella beaten in her shop. We rushed back over there and Miss Lopez reluctantly told us who the lowlife was that dared to harm her. Her father….as you may have guessed Maze and I have somewhat of a temper problem and poor Ella saw our true selves. Remarkably she didn’t flee. She asked us if we could protect her, so we did. I don’t lie as you know so I feel I must tell you that Mr. Enzo Lopez was very lucky I am bound by my father’s rule not to kill humans….Maze however is under no such oath….” He trailed off, his skin was flickering between his human form and the Devil within. 

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew about this rule. That is why her Lucifer was in trouble….she had to get back….

“My apologies Detective.” Lucifer said after a moment. “I don’t mean to frighten you.”

“I’m not frightened.” She said, looking right in the eye. “That rule though….about killing humans, what if there was no other way? What if they were going to kill you or someone you cared about?”

“That doesn’t matter to Dad, I am an angel. There is no excuse.” He then took a shaky breath and let a sob out. “I killed someone….didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t” Chloe stalled.

“Do not  **_lie_ ** to me!” He roared standing up. “It all makes sense now, why my brother Raguel would be looking for me!” His eyes burned brightly. “How  **_dare_ ** you keep this from me!”

“This isn’t about you!” Chloe yelled back. “This is about my Lucifer! This isn’t your business!” 

He scoffed. “Not my- Chloe, how can you want to return to your timeline!” His voice shook. “I may have my flaws but I would never kill a human. Ever!” 

“You weren’t there!” Chloe protested. “You don’t understand!”

Before either of them could speak Amenidiel flew in. He looked at them and then spoke. “I’m sorry to interrupt, I can come back….”

“No brother, just spit it out!” 

Amenideil looked a little hurt with the venom in his brother’s voice. “Father is gone, he is no longer in our universe. I have a feeling Miss Decker that he has gone to yours for a while.”

“Marvouslus. Why would he want to stay in this bloody place anyways.” Lucifer said sarcastically. “He should feel right at home with all the murders they have in Chloe’s world.”

Chloe glared at him but said nothing. 

“It is my understanding that our father has gone to the trial of the other Lucifer in your timeline, once he returns I will ask him to send you back.”

Chloe paled. “I can’t wait that long! I need to be there for the trial!”

Lucifer scoffed. “Sorry but it looks like you are stuck here for the time being. Sorry I am not  **_your_ ** Lucifer.” He took the bottle of vodka and began to drink heavily.

“Will you please get your head out of your ass!” Chloe said angrily. “Only you could get jealous of yourself.” She huffed then turned back to Amenadiel. “You were saying something about someone sending me here?”

“Yes, our father is the one who oversees all the timelines, many versions of ourselves exist. Back when Mother was around they would observe each timeline and try to create the best possible world with the traits they viewed in all the timelines….however after mother was sent to Hell, father seemed to lose his hope in creating an ideal world and settled for the many he had already created. He loved humans, despite their flaws so he kept all the timelines as they were. He didn’t want to destroy them but we were forbidden from traveling among them. He said whatever happened in each timeline was to play out. It seems the Ophaniel of Chloe’s timeline took our Uriel and pushed her through here.”

Lucifer seemed baffled. “Why in dad’s name would she do that?” 

“That I do not know brother, but we must wait for Father to come back after the trial.” 

Chloe began to cry. “Isn’t there anything I can do?”

“Just have faith,” Lucifer said suddenly. “If you truly love him….you could try praying to him. I don’t know how well it will work from here but….” He sighed then sank into his armchair.

Chloe walked over to him. “I will try….thank you. I’m sorry I am causing you so much pain.”

“Detective no I-I just want you to be happy and with someone who is worthy of you….” He looked down. “I can’t seem to control this new emotion….this  **_jealousy_ ** , I don’t mean to lash out and I do not want to lose your friendship.” 

“I understand and you won’t.” Chloe vowed. “Do you mind if I go out to the balcony for a while?” 

“Not at all my dear, just let him know how lucky he is to have you and that you are safe. I know if I was where he was I would be terrified of being away from you.” 

Chloe nodded and began to walk outside but stopped and turned around. “Thank you.” She whispered as she closed the sliding glass doors and looked up into the starry night. 


	9. The Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers the truths about what happened with Chloe and finishes his Trial.

Lucifer sat against the wall in his cell. He could only guess how long he had been in there. Time moves differently here. He felt defeated, he had lost his freedom but more importantly he had lost his Detective.  
Why did he always run? A few years ago when he had learned of Chloe’s origins he had run, he wanted what was best for her but it had hurt her. She was put in his path, more manipulation by his father. It wasn’t until recently that he had decided to put that aside and pursue his feelings for her.  
They had shared a kiss right before poor Charlotte was killed. Soon after that she had seen the truth. It was over, he had ruined it.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone walked into his cell. He had expected Raguel or maybe a very angry Ophaniel to yell at him some more but before him stood a dark man with a scruffy grey beard and short black hair with silver streaks layered in. His father.

“Hello my son.” He spoke in a deep voice as he closed the door behind him.  
“Father,” Lucifer said dismissively. “Are you here to send me back to hell?”  
God sighed as he went to sit down on the bed, then motioned for his son to sit next to him. After an awkward pause Lucifer went to join him,  
“Sam-Lucifer,” He took a deep breath. “I am not here to send you back to Hell. Don’t you think you are in enough pain now?”  
Lucifer shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, I killed a human and if that isn’t bad enough I killed Uriel….my own brother.” His skin began to turn red slowly.  
God reached over and took his hand. “Son stop, you're punishing yourself. Let me take the blame for Cain. He left you with no choice, he was going to kill you, he almost killed Amenidiel. He has ruthlessly killed humans since the start of humanity. He felt no guilt, no chance at a new start. Did you know that if he stopped being selfish and for once lived an honest kind life he would have gotten rid of his mark over a thousand years ago.” God paused as he waited for Lucifer to look at him. Once he did he saw a glimmer of hope in his son’s soul. “Now Uriel,” He continued on. “He did not act on my will. He ignored my orders, he felt he knew better than me, better than anyone. I love Uriel as I do all my children but even I can see the faults in them. Tell me this son, why did you kill Uriel?”  
Lucifer took a deep breath to hold in tears. “I….I didn’t want Mum to die. He was going to destroy her and then kill Chloe….Father I know you wanted Mum back in hell but if Uriel stabbed her with the blade she would be gone forever….but I stabbed him, now he is gone forever.” His head went into his hands as he sobbed.  
“You know that is not true Lucifer. I have told you all about the other timelines, in all others Uriel is alive and well. You children always wonder where I am all the time but what you sometimes forget is I am tending to all my children, in all timelines. I am omnipotent but even I have my limits.”  
“Are you saying that you forgive me?”  
God nodded. “My son, I forgive you. But I must ask, do you forgive me?”  
Lucifer nodded slowly.  
God smiled. “Things have been set in motion, things that have slipped through my eyes but I intend to correct them but I need you to go back to the trial. You need to tell the truth.”  
“Good, then it should be easy.” God chucked putting an arm around his son’s shoulder.  
Lucifer sighed, feeling a weight being lifted. “Father, there is one thing I must know about before I take the stand. Where is Chloe?”  
“Your sister Ophaniel wanted two things, to get Uriel back and for you to suffer. She will answer all our questions after the trial is over. Chloe is safe. The Lucifer in that timeline is helping her get back to you.”  
“Very well I will stand trial and I will tell the truth. Do you promise to bring Chloe back after.” He held out his hand.  
“My son, I promise. Now after this trial I will head to the other timeline and make sure everything is ready for Chloe to come home safely.”  
Lucifer bowed his head. “Thank you father.”  
God led him out of the cell and into the hallway. Just outside the courtroom Lucifer paused for a moment. “Father might I take a moment before I come in?”  
God nodded and went in to settle his siblings and get things ready.

With his eyes closed he focused on the voice he had heard.  
 _‘Lucifer? It’s Chloe. I’m alright. I miss you so much, I am in an alternate Earth, how crazy is that?’ He smiled as he heard her laughter. ‘The Lucifer here is helping me get back to you, the Amenidiel here says you have to have a trial….I wish I could be there with you. Explain things….I am doing everything I can to come home to you. There is no Trixie here either.’ Her voice wobbles. ‘If you see her before I get back, please give her a hug and tell her how much I love her. I better go to sleep now. I hope you can hear me, goodnight I….I love you.’_

Lucifer blinked and nearly toppled over. Chloe loved him? She had seen his Devil face, yet she loved him. He began to feel warmth spreading in his chest. He needed to finish this trial so he could get his Detective back.

He stepped into the room. His father sat next to Raguel, his other siblings took their seats in the rows around. Amenidiel looked relieved to see him.  
Raguel cleared his throat. “As you all can see, Father is here to oversee the trial. He has spoken to me privately before we returned and if what he told me is true it is not only treacherous but saddling. The pain we all feel at the loss of our brother Uriel is understanding. Not one of us knows the full truth of why he acted how he did that day, but most of us have assumed Samael killed him in cold blood. Myself included, however after seeing Sam again, this appears to be false.” He then turned to look at Lucifer. “Perhaps now you will tell us what happened on that day?”  
Lucifer nodded. “Uriel came down to Earth with the goal to destroy Mum, at first I assumed he merely wanted to take her back to Hell. This was wrong. He threatened Detective-Chloe Decker. A police officer, a truly good human, an innocent. He said if I did not bring Mum to him he would kill Chloe, he had already used his gifts to cause her to get into a car crash.” Some of his siblings looked confused, he cleared his throat. “Err um a car is a metal box like thing on wheels humans use to travel, since they do not have wings.”  
Amenidiel chuckled and God cracked a smile.  
“Anyways Uriel had Azrael’s blade and wanted to use it to stab Mum and then he was going to kill Chloe. I swear….” Tears began to form. “I tried to get him to stop, I tried to talk him down. He wouldn’t stop. He was about to kill Chloe and I….I killed him….”  
The room was silent. Suddenly a voice spoke up. “Well Father, are you going to punish him?” Ophaniel asked, when no one spoke she tried again. “He killed Uriel and a human he needs to be punished!”  
God stood up. “Enough Ophaniel. I need you all to understand the human Lucifer killed was Cain, the world first murder, who not only has killed thousands of people throughout history tried to kill my first born, he would have killed Lucifer if he could. He needed to be stopped.”  
Amenadiel stood up. “Father is right, Luci- Lucifer, isn’t a senseless killer. I once thought that he was nothing but evil. I was wrong.”  
Lucifer smiled. “Thank you brother.”  
God cleared his throat. “All those who find the defendant Samael Lucifer Morningstar be found innocent?” Everyone but Ophaniel raised their hands. “Very well Ophaniel, I would like you to step into my office. This trial is finished.” With that most of the angels flew away, Azrael waved goodbye to Lucifer before she headed back down to Earth to resume her role as the Angel of Death. Amenidiel told Lucifer he would wait outside for him.

Once Lucifer was in the office he spotted his sister slouching in an office chair like a moody teen.  
God took a seat behind his desk. “I want to start my daughter by saying I understand the pain you feel for the loss of your twin, but for you to tamper with timelines it is….forbidden.” His voice shook slightly. “Pushing a human into another timeline could have killed them. You would be responsible for the very crime you vilified your brother for. You have heard what happened with Uriel, do you understand why Lucifer did what he did?”  
“Yes Father.” She said stiffly.  
God sighed. “I think you have been keeping something from everyone Ophaniel hmmm?”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Yes….I just wanted him back.” She made a gesture with her hands and suddenly Uriel appeared. He looked slightly different then the last time Lucifer had seen him. Then it hit him, it wasn’t this world's Uriel.  
“Hello my son,” God spoke gently. “Has your sister explained things?”  
Uriel nodded. “She told me I was needed here to take my place for this timelines Uriel. She said Sam killed me and was going to be sent to Hell. Then afterwards she was going to show me to everyone and I was to take back my place.”  
“Some of that is incorrect.” God said softly. “Were you watching the trial as I asked?”  
Before Uriel could speak Ophaniel spoke up. “You knew?!”  
“My dear just because I am not always in this universe doesn’t mean I won’t catch up.” He sighed. “You tried to take advantage of my absence by stacking things in your favor. Do you understand that this Uriel cannot stay here?”  
Ophaniel was now sobbing. “Yes, but….Father please couldn’t you Will it to be so? Let Uriel stay here. Lucifer doesn’t deserve to be rewarded for what he has done.”  
“I decide what he deserves, no one else. I can see this is pointless for now. You are to spend time in a cell and reflect on what you have done. I shall come speak to you after I sort this mess out.”  
She nodded slowly. “Yes Father….” She was escorted to the cell room by Amenidiel.

After a long silence God turned to his two sons. “Uriel, you know you must go home right?”

“I understand. I just care so much for my sister and she seemed so distraught. I thought this world needed me more than my old one.”  
“You are very special my boy, please take the knowledge you have learned here and keep it moving forward. Vengeance is never justified. If such a thing with Lucifer is to happen in your timeline I trust you will deal with it differently?”  
“Yes, I have no ill blood towards Sam.”  
Lucifer smiled as he hugged him. “Thank you brother.”  
“Well,” God clapped his hands. “Let me pop over to the other timeline and sort this out.” Lucifer smiled, soon he would see his love….his Chloe.


	10. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer say goodbye as she goes home

Lucifer and Chloe stood at the waterfront. He had taken her to the beach, the one where he had first landed all those years ago, the one where he had severed his wings. This would be the most painful of all, for this is where he would say goodbye to Chloe Decker. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Chloe gushes as she takes in the view. The sun was rising over the ocean. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She said to Lucifer.

He smiled. “Yes, this is one of my favorite places, I wanted to share it with you before you have to leave.”

She nodded and sighed. “What will you do afterwards?” She asked softly.

“I suppose I will go back to what I was doing before you found me. Granting favors, running Lux….sleeping with the masses. You know fun Devil stuff.” He smirked but his voice took on a sad tone.

“Maybe you can help this timeline’s Chloe?” She suggested. “I bet she would be happy to get to know you.”

Lucifer took a deep breath. “She won’t be you,” He muttered and then turns to look her in the eye. “I will miss you a lot Detective.” 

She smiled sadly. “I will miss you too.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I wish you could meet my daughter.” She said wistfully as she pulled away. 

“She is a lucky spawn, I can tell you love her very much.” He sighed as Amenidiel flew over. “Is it time brother?”

Amenidiel nodded as a bright light began to form until it took on a human shape. 

A dark skinned man who appeared to be in his late fifties with a grey scruffy beard and black hair with silver patches. 

“Hello my sons,” He said with a smile. “Hello Chloe, it’s nice to see you again.”

Chloe paled. “Again?” She asked in a small voice. 

God looked a little sheepish. “Yes, although mind you it has been almost thirty five years.” 

“Kinda creepy.” Chloe admitted. “Can we have a few minutes?” She asked.

God nodded and waved his hand as a strange shimmering portal appeared. “Whenever you are ready my dear.” God said softly. 

Lucifer couldn’t fight the tears that welled up in his eyes. “Chloe….” He whispered and he took her hands and pulled her close. “Please….please don’t go. I know your daughter but perhaps we can find a way to bring her here maybe we can?-”

“Shhhh” She cut him off gently. “I’m sorry Lucifer, you know it has to be this way. Things can't be out of balance.” 

Lucifer nodded slowly and rested his forehead against hers. “I know….but I-I love you Chloe….I have never felt like this before, please….don’t go.”

“Lucifer….” Tears fell from Chloe’s eyes too. “I can’t stay….if I could, I would. Please don’t hate me for doing this.” She sobbed. 

“How could I ever hate you my dear,” He said softly as he leaned forward. Gently his lips met hers. “Goodbye Chloe, thank you for coming into my life. I shall cherish every moment we have had together.”

“So will I.” She took a deep breath. “Take care of yourself and if it’s okay could you look after this world’s Chloe?”

He nodded. “She isn’t you but….I shall be there for her.” He vowed. 

“Goodbye Lucifer….” She whispered as she stepped away. 

“Farrell Chloe, give that spawn a hug for me.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you.”

As she walked closer to the voidlike portal she felt strange. Looking down she saw light flowing out of her body. After a moment she opened her eyes and she was looking up at the ceiling in her apartment. 

***

  
  


“Mommy?” A small voice asked. 

Chloe looked up to see her daughter looking down at her. She was laying in her bed. As she turned slightly she saw Lucifer leaning in the door frame. It was  **_her_ ** Lucifer, he looked just as he had the day they had confronted Cain. 

“Trixie!” Chloe excitedly breathed as she hugged her child close. “I’ve missed you!”

Trixie nodded. “I have missed you too mommy. Lucifer said he found you at Lux but wanted to bring you back here.”

“Dan has been watching her since you disappeared.” Lucifer explained quietly, still by the door. 

Chloe nodded, she opened her arms wider. “Come here,” She called over to Lucifer. He slowly came over, looking slightly baffled. “I missed you so much.” She whispered in his ear. “I was so worried that something awful happened to you. After I heard about the trial I-”

“Darling, everything is alright. I am here….I heard your prayer. I love you too.”

Trixie smiled as she hopped off the bed and headed for the living room to watch cartoons and to give them some privacy.

“Chloe, I know you have been through a lot but I must ask….are you sure you are not afraid? Of me, the Devil….of my true face?” He sounded so vulnerable. 

She kissed him deeply. “I love you, all of you.”

He smiled as he began kissing her. “After your offspring is back with Daniel, may I take you on a proper date?”

She chuckled. “I’d like that.” She said as they lay in bed cuddling together until Lucifer sighs slightly and his whole body seems to relax.

Suddenly two beautiful white wings sprout from his back and curl around them. 

He looks slightly embarrassed. “Apologizes Detective.” He goes to shrug them away but she stops him by snuggling in more. “I am so glad you are safe.” He said after a moment.

She smiled. “You kept me safe in the timeline I went too, the other Lucifer there.” She felt him stiffen slightly. “We had never met,” She continued. “I had never married Dan so Trixie was never born but….but my dad was alive. He was never gunned down and he and my mom had me over for dinner. We talked and it was so nice…. For a brief moment I was wondering if I should stay….but not seeing you and Trixie again….I couldn’t give that up. I hope my dad understands that.”

Lucifer kissed her softly. “I’m sure he does, if he loved you as much as you love that little urchian then he would be so proud. I am forever grateful to that other Lucifer for bringing you back to me.” 

“So am I” She said as she began to drift to sleep in his arms. “I hope he finds the kind of happiness he deserves….like the kind I found with you….” With that her eyes close as sleep takes her. 


	11. Bonus Chapter Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other timeline's Lucifer helps Chloe after she wakes up not remembering the past few days.

Lucifer looked down at the Detective, she lay unconscious on the beach. This was not his Chloe, but he made a promise. He knelt down and gently shook her shoulders.

“Chloe? Are you alright?” He asked softly.

She blinked up at him. “My head is killing me….” She moaned. “Who are you?”

Lucifer smiled sadly. “Lucifer Morningstar. I found you here on the beach, are you alright, love?”

Despite the growing headache she chuckled. “Lucifer Morningstar?” She asked doubtfully. “Is that a stage name or something?”

He laughed with her. “God given I’m afraid.” He sighed as he helped her to her feet. 

“Thank you, I have no clue what I am doing here,” She confessed. “Last thing I remember, I was on set filming and I felt sick so I went to my trailer to lay down and now….now I’m here.”

“I fear a few days have passed since then my dear.” Lucifer confessed. 

“Oh crap, are you saying I have amnesia?” Her tone was panicked. “How long was I out for?”

“You were unconscious for merely a few moments, and fear not only three days have passed since you were last on set.” 

Chloe frowned. “How….how do you know that?” 

Lucifer sighed. “I have been spending time with you, we had dinner at your families house the other night,” He paused. “Don’t worry if you wish I can leave, you don’t need to see me again.” 

As he began to walk away, a warm hand on his forearm stopped him. “Wait,” She said softly. “I may not know what is going on but I somehow know I can trust you….could you please just take me to my parents house for now?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, of course Detective.” He froze as soon as the words left his mouth. How could he be so careless? He thought.

“Detective?” She asked, her brows pulled together. “Are you talking to me? I wish I was a cop but my dad always pushed me towards acting….unless in the past three days I have somehow joined the police force?”

“No my dear, the fault is mine. I apologize for calling you that Chloe.” 

She smiled. “It’s okay, I kinda like it. Come on. Maybe my parents can clear some of this mess up.”

During the drive Chloe chatted away happily, talking about her job and her desire to take a break from acting.

“Perhaps now is your chance?” Lucifer offered as they pulled into her parents driveway.

She nodded. “Yeah, maybe your right….Hey ummm thanks for everything. Could I call you later?” 

It took Lucifer a moment to respond. “Yes, I would be delighted to hear from you again darling.” He said in a rush. “Please call whenever you wish. Or stop by Lux if you want to find me.”

She smiled. “Okay, thanks Lucifer….it’s strange I keep getting this feeling….have we met before?” 

Lucifer laughed. “I don’t believe you knew me until three days ago. However I am happy to know you now.”

“Me too.” She said softly as she got out of the car and waved goodbye.

*** (6 months later)

  
  


Lucifer parked the car as close as he could to where he and Chloe usually met. He pulled the take out boxes out of his trunk and walked up the hill to the park bench that overlooked LA. Their favorite spot.

Chloe beamed as she saw him approach. She tried to take one of the bags of food from his hand but he waved her off.

“So,” He said as they opened up the containers to their Thai takeaway. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

Chloe laughed. “Yep, I passed all the tests, soon I will be a police officer of the LAPD.” 

“I knew you could do it my dear, I can’t wait to see you in your element when we put a stop to all those criminals.” He said proudly.

Chloe laughed. “ **_We_ **? Lucifer babe, I told you. I don’t think they assign civilian consultants to rookies.”

“You doubt my charms?” He asked with a smirk. 

She just laughed. “Okay, yeah you are the Devil after all….but honestly if they found out we were dating I could be in a lot of trouble.”

“Chloe, you have made me happier than I have been in eons, I was so afraid that you would run when I showed you the truth….I don’t want to lose you to some scum that tries to gun you down.” He said looking down at his feet.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. “Lucifer, ever since I woke up on that beach you have been there for me, had my back and even helped me find the courage to quit my acting jobs and pursue my dreams….I always thought the Devil got a bad rap and looks like I was right.” She smiled up at him.

He kissed her deeply. “I love you Chloe.” He whispered.

“I love you too Lucifer.” After the kiss she sighed. “Okay, okay. I guess you can come with me on the job at first…. A test run.” 

Lucifer smiled. “You are going to make a wonderful detective.”

“The Devil and the Detective, this should be fun…” They cuddled close together on the bench as they looked up at the stars. 

Lucifer only hoped the other Chloe was as happy as he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments! This has been so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. This is my first completed Lucifer fan fiction. And you all have been amazing in sticking by me as I worked on it. So thanks again :)


End file.
